


Organizaton

by SamTheGreatandPowerful



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamTheGreatandPowerful/pseuds/SamTheGreatandPowerful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of Sam/Caleb one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Organization

Dean couldn't believe that there was actually an organization of Hunters, and that his little brother and best friend were part of it! But, somehow it made sense. But more surprising was that his mother was part of it. The most surprising was when he and Bobby (who was also part of the organization,, and pretty high up) were talking while heading to the mess hall, rounded a corner and caught Sam and Caleb in a comprising situation.

"MY GOD!" Dean screamed.

"We aren't the hunters your looking for." Caleb tried.

"This isn't Star Wars Caleb." Sam scolded.

"Hey, at least I'm trying to save my ass." Caleb defended himself.

"I don't wanna know, until after lunch." Dean said.

"Boys, not in the halls." Bobby interjected.

"You knew about this?"


	2. Judging

"So, let me get this straight, you two are married?" Dean was pacing in front of the couch that Sam and Caleb were seated in. Bobby was standing off to the side, ready to interfere should it become necessary.

"Being a Hunter has its perks." Caleb said.

"You do NOT get to talk, Caleb."

"Calm down, ya idjit." Bobby barks at Dean.

"Bu-" Bobby just shot Dean a look. "Okay. Okay. Why wasn't I made aware of this?"

"Because, Dean, you'd over react. Like you are right now." Sam said calmly.

"I' m not over reacting." Dean said tensely. Caleb raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, Dean, whatever you say." He said skeptically.

"I don't think I said you could talk." There was a vein in Deans forehead that was starting to pop out.

"Dean," Sam said.

"What?"

"Calm down."

"NO! I will NOT calm down, Sam. This is not okay! -"

"DEAN! I'm not a child! You can't decide everything for me." Sam shot out of his seat. Dean just turned on his heel and walked out. Sam stormed off into his and Caleb's bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Caleb sighed and said "I'll get Sam, you get Dean?" Bobby nodded, also sighing. But he had to admit, it could have gone worse.


	3. Paperclips

Caleb knocked on the door, "Sammy? Can I come in?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes. No. I dunno." came Sam's tearful reply. When Caleb entered the room, Sam was standing next to the bed, playing with a paperclip. Caleb walked over and pulled Sam against his chest, cradling him.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No." Sam rested his head back against Caleb's shoulder.

"You sure?" Caleb moved his shoulder so Sam's head moved. "C'Mon, Sammy. Dean'll get over it." Sam sighed and pulled away from Caleb.

"Not the point, Caleb."

"Then what is the point?" He was trying to be supportive and help Sam, but Sam was making it difficult. "Sammy?" Sam sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. Caleb sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"He just thinks that he can make every choice in my life, I'm not his dog, Caleb! He just can't stop hovering. He treats me like a little kid!" Sam ranted, getting up and pacing. He turned to face Caleb. "I'm not a kid any more, I can make my own decisions." He ran his hand through his hair.

Caleb stood up and put his hands on Sam's shoulders. "It'll work out, most likely Bobby will smack Dean upside the head with his hat, and call him an idjit." Sam smiled.

"Yeah, probably. Just thought he would be happy for me I guess."

"Don't worry, he is, he's just an over-protective mama bear when it comes to his little brother." He smiled and pulled Sam into a hug. Sam buried his face in Caleb's shoulder. Smiling, because, yeah, Dean was pretty over-protective.


	4. Eclipse

Sam and Caleb were sitting on the hood of Caleb's car, waiting for the eclipse to start. They had just finished a long, grueling, and emotionally hijacking hunt. They weren't the only couple there, a bunch of people were waiting for it top start. Sam leaned against Caleb, sighing, the demon they had been hunting had brought up a few hard things. This was the perfect way to relax. Caleb reached over and pulled Sam so he was kind of half sitting on Caleb's lap. Sam relaxed against him, sighing.

"It's starting." Caleb noticed.

"Yeah."

They sat there and watched the eclipse, not wanting to go back home when it was over. Maybe they would ask for some time off when they got back.


	5. Crowbar

Caleb watched for the ghost while Sam attempted to pry the top off of the coffin with a crowbar. The ghost of a little girl had been killing people who owned her dollhouse. She had yet to appear, putting Caleb on edge. "Caleb?" came Sam's voice.

"Yeah?"

"There's no body in this grave."

"What?"

"There is no body in the coffin." Sam reiterated slowly, as if telling a small child the same thing for the hundredth time.

"How can there be no body?"

"I'm not omnipresent, Caleb." Sam snapped as he pulled himself from the grave. "How in the world am I supposed to know." Sam ran his hand through his hair. "Back to researching, I guess."

Caleb sighed, he hated research. He leaned on Sam's shoulder, and said in a small, petulant voice, "But I don't like research."


	6. Moment

"Stop pacing, ya idjit. Ya'll wear through the floor." Bobby told the young hunter.

"But, Bobby, this possibly the biggest day of my life! Bigger than the trials! Bigger than I don't know! Everything!" He threw his hands up, shirt coming untucked from his pants. "What if I mess up? What then Bobby, Sam'll never forgive me."

"Ya idjit." Bobby said, but understood the feeling. "Ya can only screw it up by spewing all over him when the time comes to say 'I do'. If you don't calm down that'll happen."

Karen opened the door at that moment, "Ready, boys?"

Bobby said "Yes" at the same time Caleb said "No." Karen shook her head, smiling.

"Bobby, I can't do this." Caleb said earnestly.

Bobby walked over and put his hands on Caleb's shoulders. "It'll go fine. Ya idjit."

"I can do this, I can do this." He let his breath out in a huff.

"Now get down there before Sam comes in here and kicks your ass for making him wait longer."

"Okay, okay."

A few minutes later Caleb was standing at the end of the aisle waiting for Bobby to walk Sam down to him. He was still terrified though.


	7. Pen

Sam was always the more responsible of the two. Which was why he was the one filling out the necessary paperwork for this hunt. Caleb was out getting some no doubt greasy (read: artery clogging, heart stopping) food (read: mess). Sam sighed if Caleb got anchovies on his pizza again, he was getting another room. He placed the pen down as Caleb walked in.

"I got pizza!"

"Better not have anchovies."

" 'Course not."

"Okay then."

"Somethin' wrong Sammy?"

"No,, just tired." He rested his head against Caleb's shoulder. Caleb wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulder and sighed.

"Why don't you go get some sleep?"

"Paperwork."

"I'll finish it." The only reply Caleb got was a soft snore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All hail the fluffy!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: blueberry (blueberries maybe)
> 
> This chapter has minor hints at destiel.

"When do you think they'll actually get together?" Caleb asked Sam.

"No idea." Sam popped another blueberry in his mouth. Caleb smiled, Sam and his blueberries. He took one from the bowl Sam had. "Hey!"

"Is for horses. Open up."

"Why?" Sam was not happy about Caleb taking one of his blueberries. He went for another blueberry as Caleb leaned in and kissed him, the stolen berry in his mouth.

"Get a room, please!" came Dean's voice from out in Bobby's junkyard. They just ignored him. Yeah, they were sappy, but they didn't care, they still needed to get revenge on Dean for his freak out. Hehehe. Mission Accomplished.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moment V2
> 
> a reviewer on fanfiction.net mentioned commenting on having Dean walk Sam down the aisle. This was born.

Since Caleb had technically been dead for about two months (damn Meg), Sam was technically a widower. So, he and Caleb were getting married again, and Sam had asked Dean to walk him down the aisle. Sam had been worried that Dean would say no because of the fact that it was Caleb he was marrying, but, he said yes, how could he resist the famous Sammy Winchester Puppy Eyes of Doom. No one could. Not even other Hunters, which, honestly, is a truly scary thing, big bad hunters can't say no to the Sammy Winchester Puppy Eyes of Doom.

Sam was in freak out mode. The number of what-ifs running through his head was insane. "What if Caleb changes his mind?" "What if something goes wrong?" The list was endless.

"Calm down Sammy." Dean's voice interrupted Sam's worrying. "You've done this before."

"Y-Yeah, but what if -"

"Shut up Sam. Everything will go smoothly. Alright?" Sam nodded.

"It's time boys." Karen said smiling.

"Ready?" asked Dean.

"Not really." Sam looked a little green.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: Egocentric.

So, Sam was in a bad mood. It was probably the understatement of the century, but no one wanted to anger the psychic. "Hey, Sam." Caleb tried to kiss Sam, but Sam just slapped him.

"Caleb Reeves!" Sam roared.

"Bye, Caleb." The Hunter that Caleb had been talking to knew to run the opposite direction when Sam was pissed, like all of them.

"What?" Caleb was trying to remember if today was important. Anniversary? No, not until August. Sam's Birthday? No, it was March. He still had a month. So what had Sam so mad at him.

"What the hell is this?" Sam grit out through clenched teeth as he held up a photo of. . . Caleb kissing some brunette chick.

Caleb grabbed the photo from his husbands hand. "I have no idea who this chick is! I swear! I don't even remember this."

"Do you remember a demon named Ruby?" They had had some trouble with her a while back, trying to get psychic Hunters hooked on her blood.

"Yes, and?"

"That is her new meatsuit."

"So, you are saying that I, Caleb Reeves, Hunter Extraordinaire, was kissing a demon?"

"No, I am asking why in this picture you are kissing someone else?" Oh, so he wasn't mad about the demon part so much as the kissing someone else part. "And why is that someone else a woman? What, you suddenly straight?" Or that, that could be why Sam was mad.

"Sammy, baby, I swear. I never kissed Ruby. Cross my heart, hope that you don't put me in an early grave."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Sammy. I married you, didn't I?"

"Doesn't matter."

Caleb sighed, at least Sam was calm, well, calmer. "I love you, okay Sammy?" He pulled Sam into his arms and kissed Sam's hair. "Besides, I find the idea of kissing a demon rather disturbing, especially that egocentric bitch. Plus it probably tastes like sulfur, blech."

Sam just snuggled into Caleb as the rest of the Hunters let out a breath of relief. All was well and Sam was no longer on a murderous rampage.


	11. Magical Lightbulb Cult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magical Lightbulb Cult (Dont ask.)

"So we are hunting down the members of a magical lightbulb cult?" Dean asked, totally confused.

"Yes." Sam was researching the kids in the "cult".

"They are probably just tripping on acid." Caleb said. He was in the kitchen. The three of them had been trying to figure out who, or what, was sacrificing small, fuzzy pets, and to whom they where sacrificing the hamsters to. Apparently the rodents where being sacrificed to the 'Magical Lightbulbs of Inspiration', apparently the crew who had been doing the sacrifices where the least creatively inspired people in Anoka Minnesota.

"No, acid usually doesn't demand sacrifices." Both Dean and Caleb looked at Sam.

"How do yo-"

"You don't want to know Dean." Sam was still just clicking away, having not looked up from his computer.


End file.
